Such a ship is known from the publication Keuning, J. A.; Toxopeus, S.; Pinkster, J.; The effect of bow-shape on the seakeeping performance of a fast monohull; Proceedings of FAST 2001 conference, September 2001; page 197-206; ISBN 0 903055 70 8, publisher The Royal Institute of Naval Architects. In this publication the ship according to the invention is described as the AXE BOW design. The customary design of the vertical bow of the AXE BOW design which is specific for high speeds is with a sharp bow, which means the sides more or less intersect to a sharp nose that cuts in the water. The disadvantage of this customary design is that with small yaw angles this leads to vortex shedding near the bow and this has a disadvantageous effect on the course stability of the ship.